


(BBFF) Strawberries & Cigarettes

by Quinnie_96



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnie_96/pseuds/Quinnie_96
Summary: “你尝起来有点草莓味。当然还有烟味。”说到这，Billy还是忍不住嫌弃的皱眉说到。Freddy捂着肚子，前仰后合地大笑。



旧文搬迁 XD原文链接：http://quinnieng562.lofter.com/post/1f0787e8_12e940a3f
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Kudos: 4





	(BBFF) Strawberries & Cigarettes

在写这文的时候我才发现我已经有好长的一段时间没写文了哈哈，写得不怎么好不过大家凑合凑合看吧（捂脸）。这个文的灵感来源是来自于一首歌。是Troye Sivan的Strawberries & Cigarattes。建议大家在看文的时候听这首歌XDD

最后希望大家喜欢！

01

时隔了六年，Billy对那年的事仍记忆犹新。

他的初恋。

认识他，对。是个他。Billy的那个他。

一个至今让Billy魂牵梦绕的甜蜜回忆。

他的一颦一笑，一举一动，是多么的自然毫不做作的。

Billy不喜欢烟味，也不喜欢抽烟。

可是在他第一次看见男孩抽烟时那让人扑朔迷离的神态深深的吸引了Billy的目光。

Billy和男孩初次见面的时候是在离家不远的公园，男孩坐在公园里其中一个长椅，脚边还放着滑板。

男孩对他说了一句话。

“Hey, 哥们，能借个火吗？“男孩拿着未点燃的烟，问道。

“我不抽烟。” 

男孩耸耸肩，他深褐色一圈圈幼蛇似的卷发半遮着额角随着他的动作轻微抖动，Billy藏在背后双手握拳，努力压制想要往男孩脑袋上密密匝匝的那头卷发搓揉的欲望。

可那一次以后，Billy就会随身带着打火机。

第二次见面的时候，男孩还是对Billy说了同一句话。

“借个火？“男孩还是顶着他标志性乱糟糟，相似完全没有怎么梳理的卷发，淡然的问道。

Billy慢悠悠地坐到长椅的另一边，右手伸进了他针织运动长裤，掏出了一只打火机。

Billy看见了男孩的一边嘴角上翘，得意一笑。

点燃了打火机，男孩抬手酱烟含在嘴里，向打火机的方向低头，点燃了那根烟。男孩在烟被点燃的瞬间抬眼对Billy单眨眼。Billy紧张地倒吸了一口气。

Billy也主意到男孩浓浓的眉毛下那对棕色的眼珠，眼眶里的那对眼珠无论转到任何的部分都让人觉得眼的主人灵动，再配上又密又长的睫毛，更显得男孩俏媚。

男孩翻身往后一倒，背后抵在长椅的背上，舒服地长长吐出了一口气。

Billy收回握住打火机的手，才惊觉手心都出汗了。

寂静。

两人都没有说话，寂静一片。

公园里就只有风吹过树叶的沙沙声，偶尔也有被风吹拂盘旋落下一片片的枯叶，坠地。

Billy在听见男孩清清嗓子的时候，视线从那堆枯叶转向了旁边的男孩。

“你叫什么名字？” 

“Billy. Billy Batson.“ 

男孩咧嘴一笑，露出了整齐洁白的牙齿。

哦，他有虎牙。

“我叫Freedy. Freddy Freeman。”

FreddyFreeman是Billy Batson的初恋。

02

秋天。

落叶的季节。

Billy在专心扫着落叶。

突然听见有人喊自己的名字。

停下手上的动作，抬头一看发现是Freddy。

“有兴趣陪我兜个圈麽？” 

Freddy正坐在驾驶座上，对着Billy扬起他那标志性的笑容，尖尖的虎牙也因为他的笑，大方地露出。

可是最让Billy不能忽视的，还是他的那头永远都乱糟糟的卷发。

Billy忽然觉得口很干，下意识的咽了咽口水。他转头看看了家门，再把视线转回来凝视着他圆滚滚的大眼睛，喊道。

“妈，我出去一会儿。“ 还没等到什么回应，Billy跨跳过篱笆，跑向了Freddy的车，坐上了副驾驶的瞬间还气乎乎的看着Freddy问道:

“你哪里弄到这车？” 

”秘密。“ 应声随即，Freedy便再次发动了引擎。

可是这趟旅程并没走远，就在下一个路口，Freddy把车靠边停下。

Billy收回在窗外的视线，转头看向Freddy，却发现他已经正在注视着自己。

Freddy的目光从Billy的身上来回扫射，再把目光停留在Billy的嘴唇上。

在对方炽热的注视下，Billy感觉到口燥唇干，他感觉到那可以望穿他的目光像是无形的嘴唇，慢慢地向他一点一点的靠近。

事实也却是如此，Freddy慢慢的拉近自己和Billy的距离，视线从未从Billy的唇离开。

缓慢的，Freddy轻轻地贴着了Billy的唇，并没有太大的举动，像是在试探着对方会是迎合还是拒绝。

Billy在Freddy的唇贴上来的时候慢慢地闭上了双眼，尽量放松自己，尽管他心里是多么的紧张，心砰砰的跳，也像激荡的湖水一样一点都不平静。

他感觉Freddy轻轻的啃咬着他的下唇，示意他张开嘴。

Freddy滑嫩的舌头溜进了Billy的唇里，吸吮着Billy的舌头再松开。

此时的Billy只觉得时间走得慢极了，他觉得除了嘴上的甜蜜刺激的感官，他都感觉不到他周遭的事情。耳朵像是你把头浸在水里的时候，感觉耳朵里有一层膜，听不太清楚。

在两人觉得快吻得缺氧的时候Freddy先分开，重重的喘气。

再感觉肺部再次吸取足够的氧气时，这次 Billy伸出手托着Freddy的脸颊把他拉向了自己，可是却没有主意力道，两人的唇再次贴上的同时也听见牙齿重重的撞上的声音。可是他们也没管，继续沉浸在一个有带点血淡淡铁锈的味道。

这次，Freddy让Billy主导。

舌头扫过Freddy前排整齐的牙齿，过后便流连在那虎牙，来回舔舐。

许久，Billy终于松开了Freddy的唇。看着他嘴角还挂着暧昧的银丝。同时他也注意到Freddy微微泛红的耳尖。他心想，他是不是没自己想象中的经验丰富呢。

“你尝起来有点草莓味。当然还有烟味。”说到这，Billy还是忍不住嫌弃的皱眉说到。

Freddy捂着肚子，前仰后合地大笑。

不完美的吻。

Freddy干瘪的下唇和尝起来带点甜甜的草莓味却混杂了Billy讨厌的香烟的味道。

可是这全都是属于Freddy的，是Freddy的味道。

Billy想要占为己有的味道。

那天，Freddy夺走了Billy的初吻。

TBC (Maybe?)


End file.
